It has been proven that cross-country mobility increases considerably with co-ordinated driving, which for artillery provides special advantages, particularly from a tactical military point of view. In order to achieve co-ordinated driving in cases such as these, it has previously been proposed to man not only the tractor but also the field artillery gun. This however, requires a special co-ordinated driving technique on the part of the drivers and also creates a need for additional drivers, neither of which is desirable.
It has also previously been proposed to provide the two vehicles with special synchronizing devices which adapt the speed of the towed vehicle to the speed of the towing vehicle. This is done by sensing the speed of the wheels of the respective vehicles. The excess speed of the faster vehicle is then reduced. In addition to the fact that such synchronizing devices have a complex design, it has been proven that they do not function effectively in the type of terrain involved in the present case.